Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh
'|キュータマ合体リュウテイオー|Kyūtama Gattai Ryūteiō|Nine Ball Combination Dragon Emperor King}} is the second Giant Robo in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Overview is the default combination of RyuTeiOh. This combination features Kuma Voyager as the right arm and Sasori Voyager as the left arm. The finisher for this combination is the , where it shoots a concentrated energy blast through Kuma Voyager. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 11-13 History to be added Voyagers The are the personal mecha of the Kyurangers. Each Voyager (except Ryu Voyager) can form either arm for the robot. Ryu Voyager is Ryu Commander's Voyager, a Ryu System cyborg monster. Forms the golden head, body, torso, and legs of RyuTeiOh in all of its combinations. Originally when Ryu Commander was Ryu Violet, Ryu Voyager's head was without the golden helmet. When Ryu Voyager is fighting alone, its finisher is the . Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 9, 11-14, 17, 18, 20, 21, 23-26, 29, 33, 34, 38, 40 Ryu Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Sasori Voyager is Sasori Orange's Voyager, a Sasori System multi-legged tank walker. Sasori Voyager is able to burrow underground and uses its claws and stinger for melee combat. The stinger can also fire a powerful energy beam. Forms the left arm of RyuTeiOh. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 3, 5, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 11-13, 19, The Geth Indaver's Counterattack, Kyuranger 25, 26, 30, 33, 34, High School Wars 4th Period, Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger 36, 39-41 Sasori Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Kuma Voyager is Koguma Skyblue's Voyager, combined from the Koguma & Ooguma Voyagers. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 11-13, 23, 25, 26, 33, 34, Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger 37, 39, 40 Ooguma Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Koguma Voyager is Koguma Skyblue's auxilary Voyager, a Koguma System one-wheeled rover. It is capable of detaching itself from the Ooguma Voyager, acting as a projectile and produces powerful cutting attacks from its wheel. Forms part of the right arm of RyuTeiOh. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 11-13, 23, 25, 26, 33, 34, Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger 37, 39 Ooguma Voyager is Koguma Skyblue's main Voyager, an Ooguma System exploration rover. Forms the majority of the right arm of RyuTeiOh. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 11-13, 23, 25, 26, 33, 34, Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger 37, 39, 40 Additional Formations Kyutama Gattai 07*09*10 RyuTeiOh : This combination features Kajiki Voyager as the right arm and Chameleon Voyager as the left arm. The finisher for this combination is the RyuTeiOh Meteor Break. This finisher has three variations. *The blade of Kajiki Voyager gathers energy from the Kyutama and stabs the opponent. *RyuTeiOh releases a energized hook and uses Chameleon Voyager's whip to grab the hook and swing it at the enemy. *RyuTeiOh delivers a powerful blast attack from the Chameleon, Kajiki and Ryu Kyutamas. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 12, 20, 21, 34 Kyutama Gattai RyuTei KyurenOh is the combination of Shishi Voyager, Sasori Voyager, Ookami Voyager, Oushi Voyager, Chameleon Voyager, Kajiki Voyager, Ryu Voyager and Kuma Voyager. The finisher for RyuTei KyurenOh is the where the eight Kyutamas build up energy and fire a powerful blast through the dragon's mouth on its chest. Apperances: Kyuranger Episodes 12, 13 Kyutama Gattai 04*06*10 RyuTeiOh : This combination features Hebitsukai Voyager as the right arm and Tenbin Voyager as the left arm. The finisher for this combination is the RyuTeiOh Meteor Break, where the Hebitsukai Voyager gathers energy from the Kyutama and delivers a powerful energy blast. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 14 Kyutama Gattai 03*04*10 RyuTeiOh : This combination features Tenbin Voyager as the right arm and Ookami Voyager as the left arm. The finisher for this combination is the RyuTeiOh Meteor Break, where RyuTeiOh delivers a powerful blast attack from the Ookami, Tenbin and Ryu Kyutamas. Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 17 Kyutama Gattai 03*07*10 RyuTeiOh : This combination features Ookami Voyager as the right arm and Chameleon Voyager as the left arm. Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 18 Kyutama Gattai 06*10*11 RyuTeiOh : This combination features Kuma Voyager as the right arm and Hebitsukai Voyager as the left arm. The finisher for this combination is the RyuTeiOh Meteor Break, where it shoots a concentrated energy blast through Kuma Voyager. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 23 Kyutama Gattai 03*05*10 RyuTeiOh : This combination features Oushi Voyager as the right arm and Ookami Voyager as the left arm. Its finisher is the : RyuteiOh delivers a powerful blast attack alongside 01*02*07*09*11 KyurenOh, Gigant Houou, Tenbin Voyager and Washi Voyager. Appearances Kyuranger Episodes 26 Kyutama Gattai 08*09*10 RyuTeiOh : This combination features Kajiki Voyager as the right arm and Washi Voyager as the left arm. The finisher for this combination is the RyuTeiOh Meteor Break, where RyuTeiOh delivers a powerful energy blast from the Washi and Kajiki Voyagers. Appearances Kyuranger Episodes 29 Kyutama Gattai 03*06*10 RyuTeiOh : This combination features Hebitsukai Voyager as the right arm and Ookami Voyager as the left arm. Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 38 Kyutama Gattai 07*08*10 RyuTeiOh : This combination features Washi Voyager as the right arm and Chameleon Voyager as the left arm. Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 38 Kyutama Gattai 03*06*07*08*10 RyuTeiOh : This combination features the rockets of Houou Voyager as the arms with the Washi and Hebitsukai Kyutamas on the right arm and the Chameleon and Ookami Kyutamas on the left arm. The finisher for this formation is where RyuTeiOh takes to the skies and unleashes a devastating kick attack to the enemy. Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 38 Toy-Exclusive Combinations Kyutama Gattai 02*08*10 RyuTeiOh : This combination features Washi Voyager as the right arm and Sasori Voyager as the left arm. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Notes *Due to the fact that RyuTeiOh only has interchangeable arms, the number of possible combinations is 72. **RyuTei KyurenOh, on the other hand, has a staggering 60,480 possible arrangements. **The overall design of RyuTei KyurenOh bears striking resemblance to Buster Ohranger Robo from Choriki Sentai Ohranger, albeit with the Golden Helmet latched onto KyurenOh's chest where the Shishi Voyager was located instead of on the head as a helmet. *RyuTeiOh is the second Sixth Ranger Robo that requires more than one pilot. The first was Engine Gattai Seikuu-O, which was piloted by the Go-On Wings. **But RyuTeiOh has the record of being the first Sixth Ranger Robo to have three pilots Ryu Commander and any other two Kyurangers while Seikuu-O had only two pilots Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver. *RyuTeiOh is similar to Gouryuuzin from the 16th Super Sentai team Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger for some reasons. **Both have their main body made by the Mecha of their respected Sentai's Sixth Rangers. ***RyuTeiOh's body is made from Ryu Voyager which is piloted by Ryu Commander. ***Gouryuuzin's body is made from Dragon Caesar which is piloted by Dragon Ranger. **Both require a Mecha driven by a Core Ranger to make its base mode. ***RyuTeiOh requires Sasori Voyager to become its Left Arm. ***Gouryuuzin requires ZyuMammoth to become its Arms, Triceratops to become its Left Leg, and SaberTiger to become its Right Leg. *RyuTei KyurenOh is the first Sentai Core Ranger Sixth Ranger Robo Combination to not have a new head since GoZyu GokaiOh from the 35th Super Sentai Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *Design wise Ryu Voyager is similar to Zyudenryu Gabutyra from the 37th Super Sentai Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger as both could theoretically make their Robo without any Mecha to form arms but this would hinder them in battle. *RyuTeiOh is the first Sixth Ranger Robo to use the Mecha of an Extra Ranger as one of its components to make its base form, in this case Kuma Voyager. Appearances **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Elf of Forest Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Geth Indaver's Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' "4th Period: P.E." **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' }} References Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Kyuranger)